


Late Reward

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-11-12 15:08:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11164437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: Challenge:Written for Draco100's prompt 19: Late.Beta(s):Sevfan and Emynn.Disclaimer:The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.





	Late Reward

**Author's Note:**

> **Challenge:** Written for Draco100's prompt 19: Late. 
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn. 
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Late Reward

~

Draco, about to leave the office, scowled when an interdepartmental memo landed on his desk. “Fuck no,” he said after reading it. 

“What?” asked Pansy, across from him.

“Burroughs is requesting an operations report,” Draco snarled. “At ten minutes to five!” 

Pansy rolled her eyes. “Typical. Why’re you so upset?” 

“I was planning to meet Harry early this evening. Now I’m going to be late, and he’ll hold it over me for weeks!” 

Pansy shook her head. “Fine. Go meet Potter. I’ll do those reports. But you owe me.” 

Draco blinked. “Really?” 

“Yes! Go!”

“I love you, Pansy.” 

“I know.” 

~

Draco got home three minutes early to find Harry wasn’t there yet. Smirking, he poured himself a drink, arranging himself artfully on the sofa in preparation. 

When Harry arrived late, Draco was waiting in the dark. 

“Sorry,” Harry said, stumbling in through the Floo. “Robards called an emergency meeting and—”

Draco cleared his throat. “Are you actually invested in this relationship, Potter?” he murmured. 

Harry sighed. “You know I am.”

Draco hummed. “In my experience, people who are invested keep their planned assignations.” 

Harry shook his head. “How can I make it up to you?” 

Draco smirked. “I’ve some ideas…” 

~

Harry grunted as Draco drove deep. “This’s…your idea of…punishment?” he panted as Draco moved. 

Draco clutched Harry’s hips as he pounded into him. “Not really. You just look…pretty writhing beneath me.” 

Harry moaned as Draco rotated his hips. “And that… _ah_ …makes up… for me being late?”

“Mmhm,” Draco hummed. “Love having you at my mercy—”

Harry collapsed onto his stomach as Draco continued fucking him, and soon he was trembling through his orgasm. Draco came moments later, collapsing on top of Harry. 

“That felt more like a reward,” Harry chuckled. 

Draco smirked. “Good punishments often do.”

~


End file.
